yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Laval
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Laval" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Laval" (ラヴァル Ravaru) is an archetype first released in Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!!. Their team symbol is an orange flame often carved into a flat stone or disc. All known "Laval" monsters have FIRE as their Attribute, as well as the majority of them being either Pyro or Warrior-Type. Most "Laval" monsters mill and use other "Laval" monsters in the Graveyard. Some, like "Laval Coatl", simply need enough "Lavals" in the Graveyard to work. Others, like "Laval Judgment Lord", banish "Lavals" from the Graveyard for costs. A few, like "Laval Cannon", recycle "Lavals" that have been banished by other effects. The 'dragon' of the archetype, "Lavalval Dragon", returns "Lavals" in the Graveyard to the Deck to bounce the opponent's cards. The archetype can work well with "Lightsworn" and other self-milling Decks. Another good partner archetype is "Flamvell "since both archetypes are FIRE and many of the members, including a few Synchro Monsters, have 200 DEF. "Laval Forest Sprite", "Laval Volcano Handmaiden", "Laval Lancelord" and "Kayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmith" can benefit from cards like "Flamvell Firedog" or "Rekindling" to swarm the field. All Synchro Monsters require 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters. Duel Terminal Storyline The Laval live in a lava zone that's surrounded by Fiery Woodlands. A tribe that's born for battling, all they want to do is fight. For that purpose, they attacked the Gem-Knight repeatedly to start a new conflict. However, the Steelswarms started to take over the surface land. So, the Lavals went to work with the other clans. Forming a temporary union with the Vylon, they obtained new powers to fight back the Steelswarms. Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the Vylons decided to stop fights between clans by exterminating them completely. Later, the Lavals teamed up with the other clans again in order to stop the Vylon's actions. They fused their powers to fight back this order. After defeating the Vylons, the union disbanded, and the Lavals went working as a new power source for the rituals of the Gishki tribe. Since then, the current fate of Laval tribe is unknown. Design Aparência Visually, most "Laval" monsters appears to be made out of molten rock or molten lava. Etimologia The archetype's name is a corruption of the word "lava", which is similar to how the "Flamvell" archetype was named. Estilo De Jogo This archetype focuses on completing Graveyard setup, unleash massive swarming speed and overwhelming your opponent with numerous Synchro Monsters. In order to do that, one can utilize "Rekindling" to revive many "Laval" monsters with 200 DEF. Some "Flamvell" monsters can be added to the Deck to increase speed, namely "Flamvell Firedog" and "Flamvell Magician". "Firedog" is essential because it can search for any "Laval" Tuner. "Laval Cannon" will allow for a degree of Banished Zone toolboxing. Cards that banish your "Laval" cards, like "Gold Sarcophagus", can set up "Cannon". "Laval Magma Cannoneer" can be used as a valid target for "Rekindling", and can be pitched immediately with "Laval Volcano Handmaiden". "Molten Conduction Field" and "Volcano Handmaiden" are useful for the more controlled grave set-up. "Lavalval Dragun" is used to accelerate Graveyard set-up. With "Rekindling", this Deck is capable of unleashing the enormous "Shooting Quasar Dragon" on the first turn. Beside "Shooting Quasar Dragon", this Deck also having wide array of Synchro Summoning options, making it quite flexible. "Laval the Greater" and "Laval Stennon" are two Synchro Monsters that are both beaters and prepare for possibly another "Rekindling" combo. Cards Recomendados Laval Beatdown / Quasar Lavals Monstros * Laval Cannon * Laval Forest Sprite * Laval Lakeside Lady * Laval Magma Cannoneer * Laval Volcano Handmaiden * Battle Fader * Boost Warrior * Flamvell Firedog * Pyrorex the Elemental Lord * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Monstros Sincro * Lavalval Dragon * Laval Stennon * Laval the Greater * Laval Dual Slasher * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Formula Synchron * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Stardust Dragon * T.G. Hyper Librarian Monstros Xyz * Lavalval Chain Magias * Molten Conduction Field * Searing Fire Wall * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Rekindling * Reinforcement of the Army (if you play "Boost Warrior") Armadilhas * Flamvell Counter * Return from the Different Dimension * Trap Stun or Royal Decree Laval Plants This Deck utilizes Plant-Type Tuners to make Synchro Summoning monsters such as "Shooting Quasar Dragon" easier. Monstros * Laval Volcano Handmaiden * Laval Cannon * Laval Magma Cannoneer * Laval Lakeside Lady * Laval Lancelord * Spore * Dandylion * Glow-Up Bulb * Rose Lover * Boost Warrior * Swift Scarecrow * Flamvell Firedog * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Debris Dragon Magias * Rekindling * Gold Sarcophagus * Circle of the Fire Kings * Dark Hole Armadilhas * Backfire * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai * Regretful Rebirth Monstros Sincro * Laval the Greater * Lavalval Dragun * Laval Stennon * Laval Dual Slasher * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Formula Synchron * Red Nova Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Scrap Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor * Black Rose Dragon Monstros Xyz * Lavalval Chain Laval Xyz Monstros * Laval Cannon * Laval Lakeside Lady * Laval Magma Cannoneer * Laval Volcano Handmaiden * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Tragoedia * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Maxx "C" * Cardcar D Monstros Sincro * Laval Dual Slasher * Laval Stennon * Lavalval Dragon * Lavalval Dragun * Ally of Justice Catastor * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Black Rose Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Scrap Dragon Monstros Xyz * Lavalval Chain * Lavalval Ignis * Gem-Knight Pearl * Evigishki Merrowgeist * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger Magias * Molten Conduction Field * Rekindling * Gold Sarcophagus Armadilhas * Torrential Tribute * Compulsory Evacuation Device Categoria:Arquétipos